Don't Take the Girl
by StunGun Millie
Summary: Songfic. I heard this song a long time agoi and realized, Hey! this is KazuhaHeiji to the max! Hope you like! Please review!


A/N: Okay this was one of the first country songs I ever heard. I just realized a little while ago that it was such a Heiji/ Kazuha song. It's so cute and so them! Hope you enjoy!

Don't Take The Girl

_Jonny's daddy, was takin' him fishin',_

_When he was eight years old._

_A little girl came through the front gate,_

_Holdin' a fishin' pole._

Heiji's father, Heizo had decided to take his son fishing. Not by choice mind you, but after the prodding from his wife, he finally broke and decided to spend time with his son that didn't have to do with cases, sword training, or anything that had to do with violence. Heiji was eight at the time and the pair were on the front porch getting ready to leave when Heiji's friend Kazuha walked through the front gate with a fishing pole in her hand all ready to go.

_His dad looked down and smiled,_

_Said, "We can't leave her behind,_

_Son I know you don't want her to go,_

_But sometimes you'll change your mind."_

_And Jonny said,_

"Oh no! Dad why do we have to bring _her!_?" Heiji complained, "She's a girl! Can't we bring a boy along? Anybody! Anybody except her!"

"Come on now son. I promised Toyama I'd take you and Kazuha-san fishing together. Now be nice to her." Heizo advised strongly.

_Take Jimmy Johnson,_

_Take Tommy Thompson,_

_Take my best friend Bo,_

"Take anybody but her dada! Please! She'll only ruin everything with her whining! Take Tanaka-san! Take Mameha-san! Even take Sayuri-san! Just don't take her!" Heiji begged.

_Take anybody that you want to as,_

_Long as she don't go._

_Take any boy in the world,_

_Daddy please,_

_Don't take the girl._

"Heiji we're taking her and that's final!" Heizo said and packed both kids in the car.

"Besides Heiji," Kazuha said, "I'm not the one who's going to be whining ahou. You're the only one who's whining so far. Just stop complaining and have fun!"

As it ended up Heiji had more fun then he would have thought. Except when Kazuha pushed him in to the lake. But he got his revenge….

"Geez Kazuha, I didn't realize you could scream so loud." Heiji said on the way back in the car.

"It's your fault! You're the one who stuffed a live fish down my shirt!" Kazuha said back irritated to the point of smacking him.

_Same old boy,_

_Same sweet girl,_

_Ten years down the road._

Ten years later Heiji and Kazuha's relationship only grew. It grew to the point that they had started dating and were even considering marriage after high school. Heiji was taking Kazuha home after taking her to a movie. But he stopped short and kissed her on the lips before continuing.

"Come on Kazuha. Let's take a shortcut behind the theater. It'll be a faster way to getting to the parking lot to get to my bike." Heiji said pulling at Kazuha's arm.

"I dunno Heiji. I've been hearing all about people being held at gun point and being raped." Kazuha said.

"Oh come on. Criminals wouldn't strike here, there's too many people." Heiji said pulling Kazuha along behind him.

_He held tight and kissed her lips,_

_In front of the picture show._

_Stranger came and pulled a gun, _

_Grabbed her by the arm._

Sure enough, while they were walking down the alley some guy came and snatched Kazuha's arm pointing a gun at Heiji.

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." He said.

At that point, Kazuha started crying and Heiji was at a loss as to what to do.

'Damn, I don't even have a sword to protect her. What the hell am I gonna do?'

"Heiji help me!" Kazuha cried.

"Shut up!" the guy said.

_And Jonny said,_

"_Take my money,_

_Take my wallet,_

_Take my credit cards,_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,_

_Here's the keys to my car._

_Mister give it a whirl._

_Just please,_

_Don't take the girl._

Heiji thrust out his wallet and keys and held them out to the robber.

"Here take this instead. Take anything you want from me just don't hurt her!" Heiji begged. He even took off the watch that he had gotten from his grandfather and gave it to the robber. The guy let go off Kazuha's arm, took the stuff that Heiji offered and ran.

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried and ran to Heiji to bury her head in his chest.

"Shhh it's okay Kazuha. I'm right here. I'll never let him lay a hand on you again." Heiji said soothingly.

"But you lost all your stuff!"

"Hey forget it. You're the only thing that's important to me. Plus if he uses those cards he'll get arrested." Heiji said with a little laugh. Kazuha giggled a little as well.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

After that the two walked home with a little stop at the police station to report what happened.

_Same old boy,_

_Same sweet girl,_

_Five years down the road._

Things were going well for the newly married couple. Kazuha loved that she was pregnant, for that meant that she could inflicted all the pain on Heiji that she wanted and he couldn't hold it against her.

Heiji was working on organizing his case files when Kazuha came in, obviously in pain.

"Heiji! It's time!" she all but screamed. Heiji jumped up and helped her into the car. He sped to the hospital while calling everyone he knew about the good news.

_There's gonna be a little one and she,_

_Says it's time to go._

When in the hospital room Heiji was screaming in pain from letting Kazuha squeeze his hand. He noticed absently that the doctors were very nervous about something. Finally she gave the final push. But for Kazuha the pain didn't stop. The doctor took Heiji over to the side and told him that something had gone wrong.

"What? What do you mean? You said everything was fine!" Heiji said desperately.

"Yes the baby is fine. It's your wife that's in trouble. She's fading fast so you'll have to leave." The doctor said and pushed Heiji out the door.

_Doctor said the baby's fine,_

_But you'll have to leave,_

_Cause his momma's fading fast and,_

Heiji went out into the hall in sort of a daze. He immediately got down on his knees.

_Jonny hit his knees,_

_And there he prayed,_

"Take the very breath you gave me. I don't care….if I can take her place I will lord. Just don't let her die. Please….our son needs her. After all you've let me live through I'll gladly die now if it means she'll live." Heiji prayed.

_Take the very breath you gave me,_

_Take the heart from my chest,_

_I'll gladly take her place if let me,_

_Make this my last request._

"Please, let this be my last wish. Let me take her place."

_Take my out of this world,_

_God please,_

_Don't take the girl._

The doctor took Heiji back in the room after about 4 hours. He was nervous about what he would find. Kazuha was asleep in the bed and their son was next to her. He left out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

It didn't take long for Kazuha to recover and the doctors let her son go home with her. They both did very well….until Heiji brought up the subject Kazuha had been dreading.

"I told you I was sorry! I was giving birth for pete's sake! I was in pain! What do you expect!"

"I didn't think you were going to crush my hand!"

"Well who's the ahou who let me hold it!"

"Well who's the idiot who decided to get pregnant?"

"I didn't do it alone you dorkfish!"

They still fought a lot about this and that. But overall, they were happy. They named their son Taka. He grew faster then any of them expected.

_Jonny's daddy, was takin' him fishin',_

_When he was eight old._

"Hey Taka, what would you think of going fishing with me?"


End file.
